


Ashen Apron

by Uniblabblab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Needy Suga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniblabblab/pseuds/Uniblabblab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has been gone on a business trip for a week, and when he returns home Suga decides to surprise him with Naked Apron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashen Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Suga+Needy+Naked Apron=Happy Daichi

Daichi open the front door, and was surprised that his boyfriend was not waiting to greet him. He has been away on business for the past week overseas, and he has not been able to see or talk to the ashen haired man in that time. The smell of something delicious baking wafted to the front door as a timer chimed. Daichi kicked off his shoes, and made his way into the kitchen as the timer was shut off. He covered his mouth to stop the choked sound that tried to escape his lips. Before him stood Suga wearing only an apron, and stretching to grab something out of the top cabinet.

Walking up behind his boyfriend Daichi placed his hands on Suga’s soft, pale hips as his lips ghosted over Suga’s neck, “What the hell are you wearing?”

Suga arched his back against Daichi. One of Suga’s hands reached behind him into Daichi’s hair and pulled him closer to Suga’s body. The other hand reached behind him grabbing Daichi’s back. Leaning his head to the side to give Daichi more space Suga smiled, “It’s a naked apron, Dai. Do you like it?”

Daichi nibbled on Suga’s neck causing his boyfriend to grind backward on the hard-on in Daichi’s pants. “It’s hot as hell, Suga.”

“I missed you,” Suga moaned.

Daichi’s hands slide up Suga’s body to his chest, under the apron to tease his nipples, “Damn, Suga, I’m never going to leave you home again.”

“Daichi,” Suga’s hand tightened in Daichi’s hair as his other fell forward onto the counter.

Smiling at how needy Suga was Daichi sucked on the sensitive skin of Suga’s neck making Suga gasp. Daichi’s hand slid down to Suga’s leaking penis, “You’re so wet for me already.”

“I’m already prepared.”

Daichi was sure that his head was going to explode, but he turned Suga around so that they were facing each other. Pulling Suga’s lips to his own for the first time in a week Daichi’s tongue sought entrance. However, Suga’s mouth opened effortlessly inviting him in. Daichi explored Suga’s mouth with his tongue, swallowing his moans. Daichi’s hands trailed down to Suga’s ass and lifted him up. They broke the kiss as Suga pulled his arms tight around his boyfriend, nibbling on his ear. 

Suga’s meanstrations on his ear broke Daichi’s last strand of rationality. Daichi found an open section of counter that wasn’t full of freshly baked cupcakes, and sat Suga on top of it. Suga smiled, “We are doing it on the counter?”

“Do have a problem with that?”

Suga smiled spreading his legs allowing the apron to fall over himself, “Not at all.”

Daichi pulled the apron to the side and slid two fingers into Suga, “I guess you did stretch yourself already.”

Suga arched his back against the cabinets behind him, “Dai, please.”

“I know,” Daichi added one more finger making the ashen haired boy moan. Within minutes Suga started grinding himself against Daichi’s fingers. Daichi removed his fingers, “You’re so needy, Suga.”

Suga wiped the saliva that was dripping from the corner of his mouth before he pulled Daichi into a deep kiss. Daichi started massaging Suga’s nipples during the kiss causing moans to break the kiss. Suga slipped off the counter, and he pushed Daichi onto the kitchen floor. Daichi’s eyes widened, “What are you doing?”

“I can’t wait. I need you inside of me.”

“Suga,” Daichi groaned covering his face as Suga started pulling down his pants and boxers. Suga sucked on Daichi’s penis until it was coated in his saliva before he hovered over Daichi’s waist. “You are so beautiful,” Daichi commented grabbing Suga’s hips.

Suga guided Daichi’s penis into his opening and slowly waited till he adjusted to Daichi’s size. A throaty moan escaped his mouth, “O-Oh my God, Dai. You’re so big.”

“Suga, you are so fucking beautiful.”

Suga leaned forward kissing Daichi before smiling, “I’m going to ride you good and hard. I want you so bad. I need you to fill me.”

Suga started to bounce up and down on Daichi’s length as the apron tickled Daichi’s skin. The apron shifted revealing Suga’s nipples perky and shining from Daichi’s spit and their combined sweat. Daichi panted, “Fuck, Suga, you are amazing.”

“Dai, I can’t. I’m going to—” Daichi thrust upward causing Suga to arch as he continued to bounce and moan, “Harder. Please, Daichi, more. Fuck me. Harder.”

Daichi could never deny Suga anything and continued to thrust upward into the tightening wetness of Suga’s ass, “Suga, Don’t stop.” The air was filled with their combined panting and the sounds of skin against skin. The ashen haired boy screamed out in pleasure covering Daichi’s stomach with his cum. With a few more powerful thrusts Daichi came inside of Suga’s ass. Daichi released Suga’s hips and smiled to himself knowing that they will turn into bruises tomorrow. 

Suga collapsed onto Daichi panting, “That was amazing.”

Daichi pulled out of Suga’s oversensitive ass making them both moan, “You are so hot. You better not be showing that face to anyone while I’m gone.”

“Only for you, Dai,” Suga kissed Daichi’s cheek.

“The apron was a good touch.”

Suga giggled, “I’m happy you liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
